


harry potter and the very gay groupchat

by ravenclawcatastrophe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And Very In Love, Group Chat Fic, Modern AU, Multi, slight Marvel mention, theyre all memelords, theyre all very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawcatastrophe/pseuds/ravenclawcatastrophe
Summary: Harry makes a groupchat. Everyone is a memelord. Hermione loves Gamora. Yeet.-just a weird groupchat fic. the only reason i wrote this was because i thought of the username '420blaiseit' for blaise and i really wanted to use it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> there's a small mention of Marvel, but it doesn't spoil anything!!! i haven't seen endgame yet so none of y'all can spoil it without me getting mad ok.  
> also, this is set in 2019 
> 
> once again,,,, i don't own harry potter (or marvel, for that matter)

Dec 3 at 12:38

Harry created a group chat 

Harry added Ron, Hermione, Pansy, Blaise, Draco, Ginny, and Luna

Blaise changed their name to 420blaiseit

Ron: that's my boyfriend!! i've never been prouder. 

420blaiseit: ily ronnie:)

Ron: ily2 <3

Draco: that's gay 

Draco changed their name to dragonboi

Harry: unoriginal. 2/10

dragonboi: you're my boyfriend you're supposed to be nice to me

Harry: oh i guess u missed the memo? being nice is bullshit

Hermione: kick names, take ass

Pansy: oh?? is my girlfriend cultured??

Hermione: mayhaps

Hermione changed their name to gamorasbitch

Pansy: i thought u were my bitch?? the betrayal

gamorasbitch: i still luv u babe

Pansy: that's gay 

Pansy changed their name to youreapansy

gamorasbitch: proper grammar. 10/10

youreapansy: ur the love of my life

Harry: hermione is actually making heart eyes at her phone. she's blushing. skdksksjsk ur a disaster gay hermione

gamorasbitch: shut up harry you're not any better

youreapansy: awwww you're so cute hnggg ily

Harry: so much h e a r t e y e s 

gamorasbitch: shut up 

gamorasbitch: harry u gotta charge ur name. unacceptable.

Harry: fine

Harry changed their name to theboywhodiedinside

dragonboi: peak humor. 7/10.

theboywhodiedinside: mean

dragonboi: u gave me a 2/10 so

theboywhodiedinside: that's because your name is fucking dragonboi dumbass

dragonboi changed their name to mybfisathot

theboywhodiedinside: 0/10 

gamorasbitch: it's true.

December 3 at 17:12

Ginny: what did i miss i was snogging luna

Ron: ew, i did not need to know that

theboywhodiedinside: ron you tell me about how great of a kisser blaise is 24/7 so u can't even complain

420blaiseit: awwwwwwwww <3

Ron: it's different!!!! she's my sister!!!!!!!!

theboywhodiedinside: still, mate. you can't complain.

Ginny changed their name to gin-ny 

gin-ny: love me some good gin

Ron: i'm telling mum

gin-ny: i'll bat-boogey hex you into 3019 if you so much as BREATHE at mum

theboywhodiedinside: ron just shuddered

gamorasbitch: i can confirm that ronald did, in fact, shudder.

Ron changed their name to imnotscaredofginny

theboywhodiedinside: i beg to differ

imnotscaredofginny: then beg

420blaiseit: THATS MY BOYFRIEND!!!!!! <3 <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ron is dumb and gay,,,,, what more can i say?   
> hey that rhymed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its your fave dumb motherfucker back with another shit chapter that i wrote at 3 am
> 
> also, to recap:
> 
> imnotscaredofginny: Ron  
> 420blaiseit: Blaise  
> gin-ny: Ginny  
> Luna: Luna  
> theboywhodiedinside: Harry  
> mybfisathot: Draco  
> gamorasbitch: Hermoine  
> youreapansy: Pansy

December 4 at 00:47

 

imnotscaredofginny: theo’s asleep you can come in now:)

 

imnotscaredofginny: oh shit wrong chat

 

gamorasbitch: ooh this some spicy tea right here

 

youreapansy changed the chat name to ronald is a dumb fuck

 

imnotscaredofginny: i came out here to have a good time and i'm honestly feeling so attacked right now.

 

youreapansy: i came out here to attack people and i'm honestly having such a good time right now.

 

theboywhodiedinside changed their name to harrythotter

 

gamorasbitch: that was totally random but changed the subject. 10/10

 

harrythotter: i've finally accepted my position as school thot you can change your name now @ draco

 

mybfisathot: never.

 

harrythotter: guess who's not getting laid anymore!

 

mybfisathot: NO WAIT

 

harrythotter: you made your bed, now you must lie in it.

 

youreapansy: hahahahahah this is why my relationship is going so well it's because we are just constantly together and we'd literally die without each other so we can't really deny the other sex without also torturing ourselves

 

gamorasbitch: true

 

gamorasbitch: are we not going to talk about how blaise was totally gonna sneak into ron's room

 

gamorasbitch: and now there's a total lack of response from either of them

 

gamorasbitch: like are they fucking or?

 

youreapansy: oh they're definitely fucking. 

 

gamorasbitch: who bottoms

 

gin-ny: ron

 

harrythotter: can confirm that ron bottoms he tells me about it it's disgusting

 

gin-ny: DISGOSTANG

 

harrythotter: who doesn't know how te flush the toilet after they've taken a shet?

 

gin-ny: well it was fookin one a yas!

 

Luna changed their name to its-vinegar-pussy

 

gin-ny: i love my meme gorl

 

its-vinegar-pussy: i love you too <3

 

its-vinegar-pussy: but blease let me rest sir. i am tired

 

gin-ny: ofc honey <3

 

gamorasbitch: i'm soft. gn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this sucks,,,, i am aware.


	3. jus a smol question!!

do y'all want me to make this into a high school au? but like,,,,,,, a boarding school au. idk i jus had a Thought which is rare but,,,,,,,, lmk what y'all think about my idea

**Author's Note:**

> i might (big emphasis on might) write another chapter??? depends if y'all want more. comment if you do idk. bye y'all.
> 
> edit: y'all seem to really like this and a few of you have commented that you want more chapters so?? why nott. haha did u get my pun? ok bye be back with a new chapter soon?


End file.
